Major bug
This article lists major bugs that have strong negative impact on the game experience. App-Store message from Watabou: * In case of crash, or freeze, press "Report" button; it really helps, to find the bug. * In case of incorrect behavior of the game (e.g. Major Bugs), , so I could ask you about the details. (pixeldungeon@watabou.ru) __TOC__ Invincible Yog-Dzewa eyeball ; : Saving and loading while the Fists are alive would make Yog-Dzewa (eyeball) invincible. ; : Exit the game, end the process (via task manager, or by rebooting the device), then reload the game. ; : The fistsCount variable is incremented every time the fists get loaded in, but only decrementing when they die. The variable is static, so unless it is specifically flushed, it will be preserved through saves and loads. E.g. If you loaded 5 times and then slayed the fists, the game would think 8 were alive instead of 0. Changelist in source code: Github/00-Evan/Shattered-Pixel-Dungeon Crash at Dwarf King’s spawn ; : If the Hero/ine enters the main room of the King of Dwarves while levitating and if the Hero/ine can see the entire main room when the levitation ends, the game crashes. ; : // CityBossLevel @Override public void press(int cell, Char hero) { … do { boss.pos = Random.Int(Level.LENGTH); } while (!passableboss.pos || !outsideEntraceRoom(boss.pos) || Dungeon.visibleboss.pos); … } If is called (when levitation ends) when all positions of the arena are visible, that loop is infinite and the game crashes. ; : This was fixed (in the Android version at least) by limiting the loop to only run a maximum of 20 times. ; : * Make the main room bigger (increase ) in order to ensure the existence of not visible cells, whatever the stepped cell position is. * Make the Dwarf King spawn upon the Hero/ine's entrance into his throneroom (first step past doorway), regardless of Levitating status. * Make the King spawn when the Hero/ine arrives at depth 20, but when s/he enters the main room, the King will have already summoned an Undead Dwarf, so it’s a bad idea. * Make the King spawn when the Hero/ine arrives at depth 20 in sleeping state, like it’s currently the case for Goo, but a sleeping King is not very serious. * Spawn the Dwarf King as soon as all tiles are visible. (Sleeping?) Hunger counter ; : As seems to be called as soon as the Hero/ine is created, the hunger counter is incremented by 10 before doing a single step (consequently, a Warrior or a Mage will be hungry 210 turns after his creation and starving after 290 turns). ; : Setting to at instantiation should solve the issue, as does not seem to be re-instantiated at resurrection. Warlock perk The Warlock description says: There are, however, two bugs concerning it. Max level limitation ; : As the Warlock perk is performed in the method, it does not work when the level of the Warlock is above the max level limit of the enemy. The enemy still has a consumable soul, even when the Warlock is high level, thus wound healing and hunger satisfaction should still work. Potion of Experience ; : As the Warlock perk is performed in the method, it works when the Warlock drinks a Potion of Experience. The potion does not have a consumable soul, thus the perk should not work in this case. "File Not Found" after resurrection ; : After resurrecting with the Ankh, going to the next depth (already explored? not yet explored?) will display the error message saying "ERROR - File not found. For some reason.". The game is then lost. Enchantments disappearing ; : In some cases, any enchantments on weapons or armor equipped to the character are lost in some cases, leaving the player with an error message once starting the game again. The enchantments are erased, however the upgrades and weapons themselves will remain. Glyphs permanently lower Armor Absorption Value ; : If you use a glyph on an armor, newer versions will have the armor increase its armor value by as much as a scroll of upgrade would. If you use another stylus on the same armor the AV will stay the same, but this makes sense and is almost certainly working as intended, as the first glyph is gone. If you use a scroll of upgrade, you might lose the glyph, and if so, the AV will stay the same, but once again, this is probably working as intended, as the glyph is gone. However, sometimes, when you exit the game and come back, the bonus AV from the glyph is no longer there (all the upgrade values are there, the glyph itself is still there, both visually and effectively, but the AV will have degraded to what it was before the glyph was added. What's even worse, if you use an upgrade in this state, and lose the glyph, your AV on that armor will be that of an armor with +1 less than it actually has, and you cannot get this back. The limited number of upgrade scrolls make you want to maximize their usefulness, and using glyphs will effectively set you back one upgrade, if this bug kicks in. ; Example: You find a Plate Armor, and you turn out lucky enough that it's a +3 armor. You apply two scrolls of upgrade to it, which renders you a Plate Armor +5, with an AV of 35 (10 base + 5 x 5 upgrades). Then, you use a stylus and you get a Plate Armor of Viscosity +5, with an AV of 40 (10 base, 5 x 5 from upgrade scrolls and another 5 from the glyph). Then, you exit the game. Upon return, you see your Plate Armor of Viscosity now has an AV of 35, the bonus value from the glyph is lost, but the glyph is still present. You attempt to recover by reading another scroll of upgrade; this plate armor will have an AV of 35, but it will be a +6 Plate Armor. Any other normal Plate Armor +5 will have the same AV as yours, but it'll have cost one upgrade less to produce. Sungrass plants generated in gardens are lost by dewdrop dropped by vegetation ; : (To be confirmed, cause of the bug is just an assumption) The Sungrass here, spawns on top of the grass tiles. When the player intends to use the Sungrass, if the grass below it drops a dewdrop, it will activate the Sungrass and thus it will be wasted. Malfunctioning dew vial ; : After dying and being resurrected by the Ankh, the Dew Vial will no longer trigger when you lose all your health. However, this could possibly be caused by the fact that when you are resurrected with the Ankh it deletes everything in your inventory (including the Dew Vial) unless it is equipped or has been thrown onto the ground. Losing your items to same-items in Shop via Stacking ; : If you posses items that are sold in a shop (e.g., Scroll of Identify, Potion of Healing) and throw/drop them in the same tile as the one being sold, the whole stack becomes property of the shop. Wand of Blink functions improperly with Vertigo ; : When you are affected by the vertigo debuff, if you use the wand of blink it will seem like it works normally. However, only your sprite will have moved to the intended place. If you shoot a projectile/wand charge, it will generate from the spot where you were before using blink. If you move, you will reappear in your original place, and then move where you specified. Category:Bugs